


The Most Precious of Treasures fanart

by Yarra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Female Bilbo, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarra/pseuds/Yarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Most Precious of Treasures by SapphireShelle91</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Precious of Treasures fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireShelle91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireShelle91/gifts).



> It's just the way to say "thank you, thank you, thank you so much" to SapphireShelle91. 
> 
> Dear Author, your story is amazing. Romantic but with adventures and interesting plot. The moment I opened it - I fell in love with your characters and this pairing *I'm so glad that there is not only slash in Hobbit fandom*. It was the first story with tag "fem!Bilbo" that I read and I'm happy I've found it. 
> 
> Billanna and Thorin are adorable. I hope you'll make him suffer - a little more. And they'll be absolutely happy in the end. They deserve it, don't they?))) And perhaps there will be more dwobbits?)))
> 
> So much things I want to say and so limited vocabulary. So - just thank you again! Hope you'll like my version of Bilbo.
> 
> Cannot wait for next chapter)))

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)


End file.
